


Memento

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix based on prompt, <i>frame</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing an epically long Alan/Eric fic and this drabble was derived from a scene I’m writing right now about Alan after he makes junior. So. Yeah.

Since making junior, Alan has his own desk, and someone asks what he’s intending to put on it.

He doesn’t know — perhaps some of the flowers from Eric’s office he’s been harboring there. Maybe now he has enough clout not to suffer criticism for it.

As a graduation gift, someone gives him a picture frame. It’s just a decorative little thing; perhaps he can put a small memento of a sweetheart there, once he has one. This is suggested with a smile and the statement that General quite adores proper reapers.

The photo of him and Eric fits perfectly.


End file.
